1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a rotary piston engine including a piston assembly, a vehicle including a rotary-piston engine and a manufacturing method for the piston assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, in the rotary piston engines, the rotary pistons are mounted with a roller bearing or with a plain bearing on an eccentric shaft. The rotary piston is guided between adjacent side panels or housing from the rotary piston engine. The following are to be understood as both a bearing ring, the outer bearing ring of the rolling bearing and the bearing sleeve of a plain bearing. Some types of rotary engines have an unsatisfactory lifetime.